Halle Potter
by Persassy Katniss Granger
Summary: Harry potter is no longer Harry, but Halle Potter. Halle is a powerful witch who looks like her mother, but has a prankster atitude that is all James. Join Halle on a rollercoster ride that is Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

Halle Potter looked like a normal girl with abnormal looks, but that's not who she was. She was a witch, a quite skilled one as well.

Halle finished cooking the normal breakfast of eggs and bacon for the Durshlies, and sat down at the table to eat her miserable little meal of half a piece of toast.

" Drew, please go fetch the post sweetie", Asked Aunt Petunia in her sickly sweet voice that was reserved only for her special little Drewberry. Halle tried not to gag when she prepared to stand up, for she knew Drew would make her do it.

" Make the fire freak do it mum", Drew complained tossing a strand of long sandy blond hair behind her shoulder. Despite her hideous parents Drew was almost pretty. She had long sandy hair plus dark blue eyes that she inherited from her obese father and fair pale skin she got from her twig like mother. The only bad part was she also got her fathers fat. Halle got up, grabbed her cane, and started limping down the hallway muttering about the stupid nickname Drew gave her.

Oh how she hated Drew. When she was little Drew would pinch, punch, and kick her until Halle resembled a bruised tomato. Halle used to think that was a big deal, but it was nothing compared to what she did now. Last year while she was on top of the ladder putting Christmas lights on the highest peek of the roof Drew walked out the front door. Halle knew that Drew hated going outside in the winter and for her to come out of the house at all was suspicious, but she thought nothing of it and focused on hanging up her strand of lights. Then Drew kicked the ladder out from under her sending Halle flying into the air. Halle hit the ground with a gloomy thud. Her left leg was bent underneath her at a nauseating angle. She pulled her leg out in front of her then a split second later the ladder crashed onto her already broken leg shattering the bone completely. Halle wouldn't make a full recovery, so she walked with a limp and a cane. All of that was Drew's doing.

Halle collected the morning post from the mat and fanning it out so she could see whom the letters were addressed to. One of the letters caught her eyes. It was written in loopy handwriting and green ink. It was addressed to…. _Her_? Halle wrinkled her nose in confusion. No one ever wrote to her, she didn't have any friends. Drew and her gang made sure of that.

On her way back to the kitchen she pretended to trip in front of her cupboard and fell onto the floor. She heard Drew outright laughing. While she was on the floor she slid her letter under the door, so the Durshlies wouldn't see it. She gritted her teeth and pushed her self up off the floor ignoring the sharp stab of pain in her left leg. Halle limped into the kitchen with the remaining mail. She laid he mail down next to Uncle Vernon's meaty arm and quickly sat down.

" Freak", Vernon addressed her " The gardens need weeding. Put on your work cloths, get the job done, and then leave until supper time." Halle rolled her eyes at his bluntness then watched as her giant uncle turned a nasty shade of red.

" Don't rolled your eyes at your loving uncle," Halle's dear aunt screeched. Halle couldn't help her self " she turned to her fuming aunt and promptly rolled her eyes slowly to make sure her aunt could see Halle's hazel eyes rotating in her head.

" I'll do what ever I want," she declared. Then stomped off to her cupboard (she could stomp very well for someone with only one and a half working legs). Halle quickly grabbed her letter off the floor before she got into her "work" clothes. She carelessly broke the red seal and ripped the letter out of the envelope.

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mrs. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

There was also a book list included.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wears

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

By Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_By Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_By Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_By Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_By Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_By Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_By Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

This had to be a joke. Witches, Wizards, and flying broomsticks only existed in fairy tales, but wait. Halle had no one that would do this. She didn't have friends or enemies. Just Drew, but she could never come up with something like this. Halle paused a minute there was also another piece of paper she hadn't noticed before. It didn't look as professional as the last two.

DEAR MRS. POTTER,

THE HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WICHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY HEADMASTER HAS BEEN INFORMED THAT YOU ARE LIVING WITH MUGGLES AND MOST LIKELY HAVE NO WAY OF GETTING YOUR SCHOOL SUPPLIES. A REPRESENTATIVE WILL BE SENT TO YOUR HOUSE TO COLLECT YOU AND ESCORT YOU THROUGH DIAGONALLY. PLEASE SEND THE OWL WAITING FOR YOU BACK CONFIRMING THAT YOU WILL BE READY TO LEAVE THE MORNING OF JULY THIRTY FIRST.

YOURS SINCERELY,

MINERVA McGONAGALL

DEPUTY HEADMISTRESS

Huh ok then. Halle put on her "work clothes" as her marshmallow slave driver of an uncle liked to call them and quickly looked into the cracked and dirty mirror. The gray shirt and shorts hung loosely off her skinny frame. Her hair was a dark red tangled mess that barley touched her shoulders and sadly wouldn't cover up her abnormal lightning blot scar on her forehead with out her changing it's length or creating bangs. The only facial feature she liked was her hazel eyes that, apparently, she got from her dad. They were an intense shade of light brown with bright green and dark blue specks surrounding the edges. She walked outside quickly to see if an owl was really there. Sure enough there was a small brown owl sitting on the edge of the roof waiting for her. Good thing she had brought her only pen, which she had nicked from the kitchen a few years ago, with her. Halle easily got board, and after she had stolen the pen she'd taken a liking to drawing on her self. She flipped the letter over and quickly scrawled a reply.

Dear Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,

I don't believe you who ever you are. If you write to me one more time I will find out who you are and personally pay you a visit. And believe me I may not look like much, but I can kick some serious butt with my boney fist. Now if this school does actually exist, which I highly doubt, then July thirty first is a fine date. The best one of the year in my opinion.

Halle Potter

Satisfied with her letter Halle gave it to the small owl and watched take flight then clipped the pen on to the hem of her shorts, so it would be covered by her shirt. She turned to the garden and sighed. She closed her eyes and focused on the weeds what they looked like, smelt like, felt like, and what they were made of. Then she thought of what she wanted them to do. Halle pictured the weeds pulling them self out of the ground then floating over to the out door rubbish bin and setting them self inside it. She opened her eyes and the weeds were gone then she walked over to the bin and peered in side. It worked, not that it was a surprise. Halle learned to regulate her freaky powers three years ago when she was seven years young after a nasty bit of controlling when she turned Stick's hair purple. Controlling. That's what she called she powers.

Halle turned down the sidewalk headed down the path towards the public library. It was a long way to walk, but Halle didn't have anything else to do so why not walk to the library. It was worth it when she got there. Halle loved to read. She'd read anything, but fantasy was her favorite. It gave her a chance to escape into magical land away from her miserable life at the Durshlies.

Two and a half hours later Halle turned the corner into the parking lot of her favorite place on earth. As she walked across the familiar parking lot a single car caught her eye. A bright blue Ford Anglia was sitting in the parking space next to the librarian's car. Halle paused her walking the strolled over to the bizarre car. The closer she got the more she felt as if a strange energy was slightly pulling her towards the car. When she got close enough to touch the car Halle realized it might be dangerous and quickly backed up. She started walking to the library again in hopes that she might find whom the mysterious car belonged to.

GEORGE

PROLOGUE

Dad was beyond ecstatic this morning. He had gotten permission from the Ministry to go to a local muggle library, and was taking his boys with him. Ginny was too young to go and Mrs. Wesley was staying to look after her.

George was also enthusiastic to go for the same reason his twin was… information on muggles. He figured if they could lean more about muggles and their inventions they could modify those to help with prank products.

"Come on children!" Mr. Wesley ushered them into their little blue car. Percy the prefect sat in the front next to his dad and Ron, Fred, and George all piled into the back. After the long drive George finally got out of the car and pulled his twin after him. When they got into the library George marveled at how tiny it was. Most wizarding libraries had at lest two floors and many, many shelves. This muggle one is only one story and had a minimal amount of shelves. Fred dragged him toward the non-fiction section.

After many minutes of searching for something on muggle inventions George was ready to give up. He had no experience with muggle libraries and have no idea how they stored their books.

HALLE

After a while of looking around for a fiction book to curl up with Halle realized she hadn't read a factual book in a couple days. While she was walking to the non-fiction section of the library she felt the same pull she had felt earlier in the parking lot. It was like a giant magnet was drawing her into a trap.

Halle was running now (as well as she could). She was about to collide with a tall red headed figure. Halle's eyes widened and she dug her heals into the ground. She suddenly stopped, but the force of the sudden stop flung her forward. She, cane and all, barreled into the red headed figure. She hit him straight in the back and he jerked forward slamming his head onto the shelf. He moaned and sank to the ground where Halle was curled to a ball clutching her head. The impact had given her a massive headache. The boy clutched his nose, which was gushing blood. Halle sat up brushing her hair out of her face. " I am so sorry!" she apologized, " I swear I didn't mean to run into you." She held out her hand for the boy to shake. He took it and pumped it up and down a couple times. Still holding his nose with the other hand. For the first time Halle got a good look at him. He had regular brown eyes and a few freckles spread across his nose. And of coarse the orange red hair Halle noticed earlier. He took her hand and pumped it up and down a couple times

" I'm George." He said through the blood, " I would say nice to meet you, but I can't say it's nice to have someone plow me over. What's your name?"

" I would tell you, but I've been told not to give it out to strangers" Halle had actually been told that by the marshmallow because he didn't want her meeting anyone, but she mainly said that to George because he seemed like the kind of guy who could appreciate that sort of joke. Just then carbon copy of George walked up out of the previous row and looked down on us.

" What happened to our beautiful nose?" George number two asked. Now that the two boys were next to each other Halle could see that they had a few differences. George and more freckles and Fred had thicker hair.

" Well Miss. I -don't -talk -to -strangers came flying at me from behind me and I slammed my nose into the book shelf." George the original explained.

" Who are you?" Halle asked.

George the second took a bow, "I'm Fred. The blood fountain's twin." Oh. Halle couldn't believe she hadn't thought of that before. She was abruptly aware that she was still on the floor and pulled her self up using the near by bookshelf. She scanned the ground for her cane and saw it lying on the round a few feet away. She was consciously aware of Fred and George watching her as she limped toward the cane. George swept it of the ground and handed it to her. Halle sighed in relive. She didn't think that she would have been able to bend all the way to the floor to retrieve the cane.

" If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your leg?" George asked. Halle blushed.

" I do mind you asking. Seeing as it's none of your business." She said sharply. Halle didn't like personal questions.

" Okay. No leg and no name. Do you mind telling us where the books on mugg- human inventions are?" Fred asked. Halle's eyes narrowed. He almost said muggle. Muggle was a world that was mentioned in the letter she got earlier. Maybe they were the ones who sent her the letter. Halle quickly dismissed the idea, if they were the ones who sent her the letter they wouldn't ask for her name. They would all ready have known it. Which means that she is a witch. Halle unexpectedly regretted sending the letter back with the owl.

" You just said muggle. You're wizards, aren't you?" She asked. The twins gaped at her, invention books forgotten. " Don't worry. I'm a witch."

" We should talk. Is there any place where we can sit?" George asked. Halle decided to take that as a yes. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to her favorite beanbags in the corner limping the whole way. She let go of George and plopped down on the blue beanbag throwing her cane to the side. George quickly sat down on the red beanie across form her with Fred not far behind sitting on the other blue one next to George. The all stared uncomfortably at each other for a couple seconds.

Halle's eyes drifted toward George's nose, which unfortunately was still covered in blood. She instantly felt horrible for running into him and thought shed do him a favor. She closed her eyes and thought about the blood flow stopping and all the blood on his face disappearing. She opened her eyes and all the blood was gone from George's face and the twins were staring at her in awe.

" How did you do that? I didn't even see you move your wand or say any incantation." Fred whispered. His face was incredulous.

" I don't have a wand." Halle said. Both of the twins gasped.

" How old are you?" George inquired. Halle had no idea what that had to do with a wand, but she answered anyway.

" I'll be eleven on the thirty first." She said proudly. If it was even possible the twins looked more amazed.

" Your parents must be really proud of you. No one can do wandless magic like that. Not even Dumbledore." Fred commented. Halle suddenly felt the ever expanding whole in her heart get a little bigger.

She looked down, " My parents are dead she said sadly," she said sadly. Then she lifted her head up again. " And I thought that was normal?" Fred and George looked at each other. Halle could tell that they had silently agreed not to mention her parents.

"So, do you have any other special abilities you want to tell us about." George joked with a slight smirk. Halle frowned. It might be a good time to bring up her ability to change her appearance. With the look on her face both of the twins frowned

"I never should have asked" George groaned, but looked at her expectantly. Halle closed her eyes and concentrated on remembering the exact color of the twins eyes and hair. When she opened she eyes again both twins whispered," Your a metamorphicis (Spelling)" Halle changed back to her self again

" A what?" She asked. She wasn't so estatic about having another label, but she would learn to get used to it.

" A metamorphicis" both of them answered. "It means you can change your apperence at will. It's incredibaly rare." Fred explained further. Great, even more things that would make her stand out. Halle glanced at the wall where the clock hung. Oh wow! Halle should have left the library twenty minutes ago to give her self plenty of time to steal a lunch and get home to the marshmellows. She hastly grabbed her cane and stood up.

"Sorry boys, but i have to get out of here." Then she swept out of the library faster then she should have been able to move.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED MY LAST CHAPTER! I'D LIKE TO ASK YOU TO PLEASE CONTINUE WITH THAT BECAUSE IT INSPIRES ME AND LETS ME KNOW WHAT PEOPLE THINK. HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR ALL YOU LOVELY PEOPLE TO ENJOY.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T KNOWN HARRY POTTER. THE AMAZING J.K. ROWLING DOES.

When the Hogwarts letter mentioned that a representative would be coming to pick Halle up she assumed it would be a little later than four a.m. Halle had woken up in the early hours of the morning due to a loud banging at the front door. The Durshley's had immediately jumped out of bed (queue many loud thuds from above) and filed down the stair with the head marshmallow at the front carrying his old rusty gun that Halle seriously doubted could shoot anything. She strolled over to the door confident that she knew who would be behind it. If everything was backwards in the wizarding world then a representative from their magical school would be sure to come knocking that her door at four in the morning. Halle turned the knob and took a step back. She wasn't expecting such a _giant_ representative. The man who walked through the door didn't exactly look like a man. He had a wild black mess of a beard and his hair was no better. He wore a long brown/ black trench coat with almost swept the floor when he walked and shut the door. His most astonishing feature was his height. The "man" stood about nine feet tall.

He extended his hand to ward Halle, " 'eoll 'alle my name's Rebeus Hagrid. I'm 'ere to callect ya and take ya to get yer school sterf." He looked a little uncertain with him self, but Halle could tell he was a very sweet person. She took his hand and pumped it up and down a couple times (not unlike George did with her.) "Hello Hagrid. As you already know. My name is Halle Potter." She flashed her biggest smile _up_ at the giant man, while he beamed down at her.

"We best be getting off then." Hagrid opened the door and was about to walk out when there was a slight squeak of protest from behind him. Marshmallow coughed and begun again.

"She's not going, "he said.

Hagrid grunted, " I'd like ter see a great muggle like you stop 'er".

" We swore when we took her in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," marshmallow said," swore we'd stamp it out of her! Witch indeed!"

"You _knew_?" roared Halle." You knew I was a witch and you kept a secret all these years!"

"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "_Knew! _Of coarse we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter and disappeared off to- that _school-_ and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frogspawn, turning teacups into rats! I was the only one who saw her for what she was - a freak! But fur my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!" Halle was rather liking the sound of this school... turning tee cups into a rats could create allot of mayhem, but was also listening to any details that her aunt might spit out about her parents.

She stopped to draw a deep breath then went ranting on. It seemed like she had been waiting to say this for years.

"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of coarse I knew you'd be the same, just as strange as _abnormal- _and then, if you please, she went and got her self blown up and we got landed with you!"

Halle had gotten very red and was sputtering. As soon as she found her voice she screamed, "BLOWN UP? YOU TOLD ME THEY DIED IN A CAR CRASH!

" CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid in a tone that almost matched Halle for both loudness and anger. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's and out rage! A scandal! Halle Potter not knowin' her own life story when every kid in our world knows her name!"

"But why? What happened?" Halle asked urgently. Maybe she could find out more about her parents.

"Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was a wizard who went… bad. As bad as they can go. Worse. Worse than Worse. His name was… All right- _voldemort."_ Hagrid shuddered_ "_this wizard, about twenty years ago no, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em too- some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' power, 'cause he was getting' himself power, all right. Dark days Halle, dark days. Now, yer mum an' dad were as good as witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy and Head girl in their day! Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em … maybe he just wanted them out of the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you were living, on Halloween ten years ago. You were just a year old. He came to your house an' you-know-who killed them." Hagrid was sobbing now. " An' he tried to kill you too. Ever wonder how you got that nasty cut on your forehead? That was on ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches ya, but it didn't work on you. That's why yer famous Halle. No one lived after he decided to kill em', no one but you." Halle's head was hurting, Death, Voldiepants, boom, scar. It was too much.

" Okay Hagrid, lets go." She stated. She wanted to get out of here. Halle stomped out the door leaving only the Durshlys and the echoing sound of her cane behind her.

Halle was amazed at the wizarding world. It seemed so colorful, alive, creative, and overall fun! She couldn't wait to start Hogwarts, maybe while she was there she would meet the twins again. Diagonally had so many intersting shops. They had been in many already, Halle's favorite being Gringoots where she found out was a billionaire. BEST. BIRTHDAY. EVER.

"What's next 'alle?" Hagrid asked. She looked at her list. Eveything was crossed of, but…. a wand. The thing she was most looking forward to.

" A WAND!" She cheered. Hagrid chuckled and lead her to a shop called "Olivander's". It wasn't very impressive from the outside. Halle could probably blow on it and the old shop would come crashing down, but she trusted Hagrid knew what he was doing. When she walked inside it seemed that no one was there. She looked around, not even Hagrid. Halle was still pondering where Hagrid went when a wisper of a voice said from behind the counter,

"I wondered when i would be seeing you Mis. Potter,". Halle turned around to see a grizzled old man and bright blue eyes. She laughed nervously desperately wishing that Hagrid would come back. "Well… I'm here now."

Olivander looked her up and down and nodded, "Indeed." he said it like he was agreeing with her statement. Suddenly he turned around and grabbed a wand from the shelf behind him and thrust it into her hand. She had no idea what to do so she mockingly flicked her wrist and a potted plant exploded. Halle was pretty sure that wasn't supposed to happen so she quickly dropped the wand onto the counter. This happened of a better part of an hour before Olivander whispered something that Halle couldn't hear and handed her another wand. This one felt different the all the other wands, but still not right. Just to be sure she flicked her wrist and a window broke. Olivander seemed surprised.

" Do you happen to have control of your magic Miss Potter?" He asked. Controlling is what she called what ever she did, and that sounded like what Olivander was talking about, so she nodded. Olivander went off towards the back of the shop muttering about how much faster this could have gone if she had told him sooner. He came back with a rather red looking wand and handed it to her.

"Redwood and Mermaid scale, ten inches. Nice and bouncy." He announced.

Unlike the other wands this one felt warm in her hands and she knew this was the right fit for her. To thank Mr. Olivander for helping her this time when she flicked her wrist she thought about the wand wrappings turned into a lovely Blue Bonnet. Halle's favorite flower. Olivander blinked in surprise, but picked up the flower.

"Thank you Miss. Potter." He said, " I need to tell you something about your wand. Mermaid scales and redwood are never used to craft wands. The result that you'd get when you cast a spell with this wand is magnificent. This wand is built for power, and, Miss. Potter, it seems you have plenty of it. Halle was shocked. Surly there must be some more experienced magical person that had more power than her. She was about to question Mr. Olivander about it when she heard a screech from behind her. Halle whirled around to she the ever-elusive Hagrid carrying a cage that had he most beautiful creature in it. It was a gorgeous snowy owl that had amazing yellow eyes. Halle eminently changed her eyes to match he color.

"'appy Birthday 'Alle!" Hagrid shouted. Halle grined, this day was getting better and better.

Over the next month many changes were made at the Durshley's. First off Halle was given Drew's second bedroom. (After a giant tantrum Drew finally agreed) Secondly Halle was allowed to come to the zoo for Drew's birthday. (Where she may or may not have set a giant snake on her cousin) Third, Halle started sneaking her school books, so she could at least be at par with every other first year. This year was sure looking up.


End file.
